amor?, estas loca!
by Reynadraki
Summary: yo, como buena Fangirl del Hiddlesworth, intento que estos dos admitan su amor o que estén juntos más como pareja, no se lo pierdan! (en honor a Centauro Zafiro)


**Aviso: historia en honor a Centauro Zafiro**

**Tema: Hiddlesworth(amor)**

**Disclaimer: lo puse en Thor, pero no se si va ahí XD.**

**P.D: Abril es mi contraparte de mi nombre, pronto lo sabrán.**

**PD 2: Hiddlesworth: Chris Hemsworth + Tom Hiddleston**

**abril: pero Pamela, asi no se hace!**

**yo: cállate que solo eres una parte de mi, oiste?**

**Abril: como digas, pero mejor no los haces esperar, además eres una fan total**

**Yo: tanto se nota? *mirada de perrito*, rayos!**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Comentarios míos

_comentarios de Tom_

**Comentarios de Chris y Gaby.**

demás comentarios como sean ;)

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Capítulo 1: Amor?, no te creo**

Oh-mi-dios!, en este momento no puedo creer que este en el lugar donde van a grabar la película de Thor 2: un mundo oscuro!, es genial ver como los actores y actrices se preparan para actuar!, esperen un segundo... esos de allí no son...?, *corriendo para verlos mejor*, si!, son Chris y Tom!, veremos como hacen las escenas, espero que no me corran de aquí solamente *risas*, oh, creo que me vieron, será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos en un rato!... ¡si es que sigo viva! *corriendo para evitar que los guardias la atrapen*, ja!, no me pueden atrapar idiotas!, rayos, debo modificar esa frase por mi.

media hora después...

*Sale de su escondite*, uf, ya se fueron, ey!, ese es Tom Hiddleston!, voy a ver que hace, *ve guardaespaldas*, agh, porque nunca se quitan esos molestos guardaespaldas?, bueno, el rodaje ya terminó, asi que seguro puedo acercarme un poco, va a comer, voy con el antes de que se vaya:

-ey, Tom, espera!

_-mande?,_ _ah!, hola, no eras la loca que gritaba mientras la perseguían durante el rodaje?, em, creo saber tu nombre, pero no lo recuerdo, me ayudas?_

-*OMG*, em, soy Pamela, pero dime Pame si quieres. n.n

_-ok, Oye, eres genial, pero debo comer antes de la entrevista con Tina_ _y Chris_

-Tina, em, la que hace de Thalía y Chris Hemsworth?

-_si, oye, porque tienes esa mirada?_

-cual mirada? *borra la sonrisa de su cara*, ah!, esque, debo ir... al cine!

_-bueno, que te diviertas, adiós *entrando al restaurante*_

-oh, vaya *baila de felicidad*, si!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Soy la chica con más suerte del mundo!, saben porque?, no?, no?, bueno, se los diré: mi jefa, la señorita Solano no esta aquí y cuando no esta me pide que yo haga las cosas por los actores, es decir, que ayude con sus guiones, y en especial debo ayudar a Tom y a Chris!, oigan, *se fija en la sala*, esta Tom Hiddleston!, oh, mi dios! *se marea un poco*, voy a saludarlo!.

-Hola Tom! *acercándose a el*

-_ay!, *cayéndose de la silla*, quien eres?_

-perdón, no quise asustarte *lo ayuda a levantarse*

-_como sea, gracias, que se te ofrece Pamela?, Debo seleccionar estas escenas_

-a ver, *se acerca*, es otra escena?, que raro.

-_si, asi es, resulta que una escena no les gusto, bueno, TODO no les gusto, y... porque sigues con esa cara rara? *alejándose un poco*_

-oh, em, jeje, *saca una foto de una fangirl*, toma, me la dio una fan tuya *dándosela*

_-vaya, em, que lindo, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, si?_ _*guardando la foto*_

-ay, es maravilloso de pensar que Chris y tu hagan algo en esa mesa...

_-que?_ _*tomando un trago de agua*_

-ow, em, pensé en voz alta, jeje, bueno, se me hace tarde, nos vemos! *abrazándolo*, pero aun asi esque no puedo evitar decir que ustedes dos tienen mucha química y estarían bien juntos, además no tienen compromiso que yo sepa, oh si?, es genial!, perdón, soy Fangirl, cofcofHiddlesworthcofcof!.

_-ok, mejor me voy, iré a ver a Chris, bye Pamela._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ya han pasado 4 días desde la charla con Tom y aun no he podido hablar con Chris Hemsworth!, vaya, eso es imperdonable!, bueno, como sea, *suspiro*, debo ayudarle a mi jefa, Gabriela, la cual volvió de su viaje y ni siquiera me trajo nada ¬¬, a acomodar algunos guiones de una escena entre Thor y Loki, la cual es cuando el va y le pide ayuda en la prisión y luego le ayuda a escapar con el y Jane, puf, agh.!.

-**oye Pamela, ven, necesito tu ayuda**

-otra vez Gaby? *moviendo los ojos*

**-si, ayúdame con esta escena entre Thor y Loki *dándome el guión**

-bueno... *titubeando un poco*

**-que sucede?, debemos cambiar algo? *preocupada***

Bueno, este guión esta de lo mejor! *leyéndolo bien*, pero ella no sabe que amo el yaoi y menos el Hiddlesworth, asi que... *pensando*, bueno, le diré la verdad.

-esta bien, pero al final en lugar de ¨cuando nos vamos?¨, escribe: ¨cuando empezamos?¨

**-*leyendo el guión*, pues si, tienes razón, gracias, oye, podrías trabajar con los guionistas y ser como la consejera personal, Tina necesita algo de ayuda también!**

-C..claro que si Solano! *saludo firme* (NP: Tina es una arrastrada XD)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Y... bueno, resulta que al final tome mis cosas y me dirigí al apartamento de guionistas, allí me dejaron ver el set, he incluso me dejaron aportar ideas!, *baile de victoria*, esto esta de locos, pero... un segundo, ese de allí no es Tom?, vaya, siempre me lo ando encontrando donde menos me lo espero, creo que tengo algo que decirle, oh, ya se va, debo correr! *corre hacia Tom muy rápido* ;).

_-se que estas a mis espaldas Pamela *sin voltearse*_

-como supiste? *mirada incrédula*

_-eres muy obvia, felicidades por tu transferencia *volteándose*_

-gracias, oye... fuiste con Chris a comer algo?

_-si, pero no es lo que piensas *tomando café seriamente*_

-*rodando los ojos* como no, y yo soy la reencarnación de Thalía Laifayson

_-si, claro, bueno, creo que te llaman, adiós *se va*_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me quedé allí como una tonta, a decir verdad se molestó un poco, debo tener cuidado con lo que digo, ay, mi suerte no podía ser peor, oh, esperen... si podía!, les diré porque, Solano como ve que tengo talento para hacer lo que me piden y complacer a los actores...además de que yo les hago plática y los distraigo, bueno solo a Tom, me pidió que atienda a la que hace de Milicent Stuart, Rina Fey, agh.

-que es esto? *mirando una nota*, a ver *leyéndola*.

Pamela:

No es necesario recordarte que hoy llega Rina Fey y debes atenderla tu, porque?, eres buena con eso y seguro lo vas a hacer de buen modo, de lo contrario no tomare en cuenta que eres mi amiga y te echo de aquí, QUEDO CLARO?!. Ah!, cierto, es algo exigente y esta malhumorada por su reciente operación, TRATALA BIEN, no quiero que me lleguen quejas tuyas, no dejes que te intimide, bien?, gracias!.

Atte. Gabriela Solano.

P.D: dale café espumoso y NO dejes que se quite el vendaje.

vaya, me dejaron una tarea de lo más odiosa, para los que no conozcan a Rina debo advertirles que ella tiene prótesis en sus manos y las cuchillas son solo para la película ¨Winx: un mundo alterno¨ y es muy malhumorada, la verdad es muy creída, pero equis, da igual, de todas formas debo hacerlo, esperen... *mira a la puerta*, ya llego!, mejor le corro y la atiendo, aprecio mucho mi empleo, ya que es el único que tengo!.

**-hola, debes ser Pamela *dándome la mano derecha***

-em *mirándola con miedo*, si, asi es

**-bueno, ya esta todo listo? *consultando su reloj***

(Vaya que es creída, se los dije, no?, agh, ahí esta Tom y no puedo verlo, te odio Solano!)

-si, asi es, ven por aquí *guiándola a su camerino*

**-llevas mucho trabajando aquí? *mirándome curiosa***

-no, me acaban de transferir apenas, que haces ahora? *dejando sus cosas*

**-lo de siempre, estas manos me están matando! *mirándose los vendajes***

-te pusieron un implante o que te hicieron? *tratando de no reír*

**-*mirada furiosa*, lo que sea, pero trato de no quitármelos, es una lata, si te di la mano es porque hago un esfuerzo de pensar que no están allí, y que haces aquí? **

-leo los guiones y doy mi opinión, soy como la vocera de las fangirls *emocionada*

**-interesante *mirada aburrida*, puedes pedirle al Hiddlesworth que venga?**

-eres fan de ellos igual? *mirada de estrellas*

**-jaja, se nota que amas eso, y... *mirándome raro*, cuando vuelvas a la vida puedes traerlos hasta aca?, debo ver algo con ellos de importancia *riéndose*.**

-em, s...si, cl...claro, enseguida! *saliendo del camerino*

(esto es genial, no soy la única que sabe que eso puede existir!, soy feliz, ahora debo encontrarlos, *mirando a todos lados*, se fueron!, estos chicos son fantasmas o que?)

-oye, Tom, TOM! *corriendo para alcanzarlo*

-no puede ser, ya se fue!, que les sucede a los dos? *mirando la puerta*

**-al parecer saben de , mi página web *apareciendo de la nada***

(brinqué hasta el techo, literalmente, al verla de la nada, se rió al verme asi y me dio un café para calmarme, y me contó todo acerca de su página web, pobres, no saben lo que les espera)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*Caminando al camerino de Tom*, ay, no se que haré con Rina, al parecer a los dos les afectó mucho algo que puso en su página, mientras le servía su café y le atendía en otras cosas (Más no en eso, malpensadas XP) se quejaba de un tal anuncio de que estaba comprometido con Chris y esas cosas: ¨_Chris, no es posible, se enteró, pero como?, ¨hay que alejarnos de ella, no nos salen las mentiras, y si le decimos a Pamela?, _etc, etc, por lo que platiqué de esto con Tina, la actriz de Thalía Laifayson, pero ella no me supo decir gran cosa, si se parece a Laifayson, tanto, que da miedo.

Me preguntó que escribió la famosa y asombrosa Iron Will?, veamos si podemos averiguarlo, oh, esperen... *viendo a alguien a lo lejos*, es Chris!, genial, voy a preguntarle aprovechando que también esta por el camerino de Tom, solo espero que no se desvanezca como fantasma...otra vez.

-Hola Chris! *llegando a su lado*

**-ah!, hola, em, Pamela, verdad? *sujetando unos papeles***

-si, asi es, que haces? *sonando casual*

**-nada, leyendo estas historias, que pasa? *dejándolas en la mesa***

-porque lo preguntas? (creo que se dio cuenta de mi cara de OMG!)

**-pues por tu cara, eso creo *sonando nervioso***

(En eso llega por la puerta Tina Anderson, agh, como la odio, ella al parecer siempre sabe donde hay problemas y ahora no me dejara preguntar nada, bueno, tal vez se vaya en un momento... porque sonríe de esa manera?, tengo un muy mal presentimiento y hacia mi, que es peor)

-_hola chicos, que hacen? *sacando su x-box *(¿?)_

-nada, haciendo una entrevista, entrometida *enojada*

_-calmate Pamela, solo quiero saber *mirándome sonriente*_

**-mas bien acosarme con eso de Tom *molestándose***

-Q...qué?!, claro que no Chris (maldita sea, me cacho)

_-*sorprendida*_,_ asi que es eso?, jajaja!, no lo puedo creer! *riéndose a más no poder*_

**-no me digas que tu también! *suplicó Chris***

-_siento decepcionarte querido, pero si, hacen buena pareja, adiós *llendo a ver a Rina*_

-descuida, me saca de quicio *consolándolo*

**-da igual, tu crees que estamos juntos? *mirándome a los ojos***

-pues... si, la verdad si, porque?, que sucede? (ya me esta asustando O.O)

**-no, lo se, mejor otro día, adiós *se va a su camerino***

-ay, vaya T_T *desilusionada*

(Bueno, ahí murió mi orgullo y lo demás, ya es hora de comer, me iré a mi casa, nos vemos pronto, uf, me duele la cabeza, iré a que me revise el doctor, hasta la siguiente chicos!)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Abril: jajajajaja

Yo: cállate, hice lo mejor que pude! *sobándose la cabeza*

Abril: si como no! *yendo a la cama*, y que harás?

Yo: seguir con esto, deben admitirlo! *alzando el puño*

Abril: ¬¬ no tienes remedio, bueno, hasta la otra *se va*

continuará...

Centauro Zafiro, espero que te esté gustando! y felices fiestas y nochebuena!


End file.
